From U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,828 propene polymers of lignite (2-propene amide)-(Na-2,2-dimethyl-3-imino-4-oxohex-5en-1-sulfonate) and a process for their production are known. Other polymers cannot be produced in this process.
EP-A 91102118.6 discloses propene polymers of lignin and acrylates, e.g. methacrylates. They must be produced in an oxygen-free atmosphere. Only derivatives with acrylates or methacrylates can be produced in this process.
It is the object of the instant invention to create polymers and a process for their production, said polymers consisting of lignin and organic compounds which can be produced in a simple manner and do not require an oxygen-free atmosphere for their production.